The Meaning of Cherry Blossoms
by summermocha
Summary: Fluffy oneshot with Himawari Hyuga and Inojin Yamanaka


**The Meaning of Cherry Blossoms: Inojin/Himawari**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto  
I wanted to write something cute and like, innocent. FLUFFY.

I don't think they've interacted (yet!) but I think Himawari/Inojin would be so cute (obviously). I also think Inojin/Sarada would be adorable, but I think it's been implied already that she'll end up with Boruto. BUT HEY WHO KNOWS, RIGHT?  
I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Himawari found herself thinking about a certain boy, quite often lately.

It wasn't Shikadai Nara, who had pretty emerald orbs for eyes. It wasn't Metal Lee, who had the most prized eyebrows in the village.  
And it wasn't Mitsuki, who had pretty periwinkle hair.  
It was Yamanaka Inojin.

He had a kind face, with a soft smile.  
He had pale blonde hair that was always in a low, short ponytail.  
He was always kind to everyone.  
He was obedient.  
He was a powerful ninja.  
He was someone she aspired to be like.

When she admitted to her mother that she had a crush on the Yamanaka boy, her mother couldn't help but laugh.  
"What's so funny, mama?" Himawari asked.  
Her mother smiled. "Well," She was going to say more, but she realized her daughter was watching him intensely.  
The two were watching Boruto and Inojin spar with each other. Inojin took out his sword, wanting to display his skills of kenjutsu.  
' _He's so cool,_ ' Himawari thought to herself.  
Boruto rushed at Inojin, who hurriedly escaped his path. He suddenly reappeared behind Boruto, ready to slice him with his sword, as if Boruto was a fruit. Boruto easily dodged his attack, and hurried in a direction away from his mother's watchful gaze. Inojin, knowing Boruto's intentions, looked back at Hinata, as if to ask for permission. She nodded, encouraging him to continue to spar with her son. He ran after Boruto, but not before sneaking in a smile for Himawari.  
Hinata glanced at her daughter, who was blushing profusely.  
' _She's just like me as a child,_ ' Hinata thought to herself, grinning.  
She patted her daughter's head.  
"I approve. I don't know if your father will, though," She grinned.  
"Huh? Why won't papa like him...?" Himawari'smiled eyes were widened with shock and fear. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of beryl; she had inherited her father's eyes.  
"Well, that's because he has to compete with another for the heart of his little princess,"  
Himawari smiled from ear to ear.  
' _Yeah, I guess he does,_ ' She thought, smiling at the sight of Inojin and Boruto sparring.

 **-x-x-x-**

The cherry blossom trees began blooming early that year.  
That year, everyone had become a genin.  
Except for Himawari, who was two years younger than a majority of the children in Konohagakure.  
Himawari was very saddened to realize she was behind most of her playmates.  
Including Inojin.

Himawari stared at the boys in front of her, ready to go on their first mission.  
Shikadai was talking to Boruto. He had a stern tone, as if he was warning him about the appending dangers that looked ahead. Metal Lee was excitedly telling Mitsuki about his rigorous training with his father earlier that day. She noticed a familiar figure was missing.  
Himawari clutched onto her brother's bento tightly.  
"Did you make your brother bento?"  
' _His voice..._ '  
Her sky blue orbs quickly met with his. He smiled softly at her, awaiting her answer.  
"N-no, mother did!" Himawari replied, referring to her mother, Hyuga Hinata.  
Inojin's smile grew. "Aww, that's so nice of you to bring bento for your brother!"  
She felt her cheeks turn hot. "Y-you really think so?"  
"Of course! Himawari, you're such a nice girl."  
'... _a nice girl..._ '

The cherry blossom petals began raining onto them, in a beautiful pink flurry.  
"Oh look, _sakura_ ," Inojin remarked. "they are one of my favorite flowers."  
"They are pretty ..." Himawari replied. She gazed at the boy in front of her, who was adoringly admiring the flowers around him.  
"Yeah, they are," He agreed. He added, "Cherry blossoms symbolize hope, and humility."  
"Humility...?"  
"The lives of cherry blossoms are tragically short. But so are human lives," His face turned serious. "Just remember, Himawari, your life could end as abruptly as the cherry blossom. Live your life to it's fullest potential," His face transformed into its familiar, cheery character. He grinned at her. "My mother knows a lot about flowers. She talks about them a lot,"  
' _That's right...  
his mother owns the Yamanaka flower shop._'

"Inojin, stop flirting with my little sister and let's go already!"  
Himawari cocked her head quickly, her face flushed red of embarrassment.  
Completely ignoring Boruto's remark, Inojin turned to Himawari. "I'll take that for you," Inojin said, prying the bento box gently from her hands. His eyes met her eyes. They were both blue, but Himawari felt his were a more beautiful shade. They had no iris, like her mother's beautiful Byakugan eyes, and were a serene and beautiful beryl shade. His eyes had a cheerful atmosphere about them.  
"I'll see you later, Hima- _chan_!"  
He smiled at her. His dimples were proudly showing.  
His back turned to her, as he ran towards the group of boys, handing Boruto the bento box.  
She heard loud mumbling and muttering in response, but she drowned out the noise and she saw only him among the falling flowers.  
"Bye," Himawari whispered to herself, long after he was gone.  
She thought deeply about what Inojin said about the cherry blossoms.  
" _Don't let your life end abruptly,"  
_ His voice echoed in her memory. It ran round and round, like a carousel.

.

.

' _He does care,_ '  
Her heart beat quickly, as if it were a marathon runner. She was blushing profusely at the sight of him.  
He made her so happy.

Cherry blossoms symbolized the reality of the human life being short.  
They symbolized hope.  
But to Himawari Hyuga, they meant much more.


End file.
